A Shugo Chara! Prom Night
by Claustrophobic.Closet
Summary: Based on the horror movie ‘Prom Night’! A serial killer from Amu’s past decides to pay a visit at one of the memorable days of her life. And boy, is this going to be memorable. I don’t own the movie or Shugo Chara at all! So don’t sue me, I have no money!
1. To the Prom!

A Shugo Chara Prom Night

**Based on the horror movie 'Prom Night'!! A serial killer from Amu's past decides to pay a visit at one of the memorable days of her life. And boy, is this going to be memorable. I don't own the movie or Shugo Chara at all!! So don't sue me, I have no money!!**

* * *

Claustrophobic Closet: YAY! FINALLY! MY FIRST STORY ON HERE! Yay, im so happy! :D

Amu: This seems like it's going to be one of those wannabe fantasy stories...

Claustrophobic Closet: No, I promised myself I wouldn't-HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE OF OF THOSE LAME INTROS WITH YOU PPL!!

Rima: Speaking of lame, why is you name so long?

Claustrophobic Closet: It's my pen name! Plus I can give myself a different name if I wanted to. But, your right, it IS pretty long. Just call me Luna.

Amu: Yeah! That sounds nice! Luna for Luna-tic!

Luna: HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE- you know what? Just enjoy my fanfic. Enjoy! Suu, do the honors while I show Amu something really cool! -takes Amu to dark alley-

Suu: Claustrophobic Closet does not own Shugo Chara or Prom Night in anyway, desu!

* * *

"Amu, you look great!".

Amu turned to look at Miki. "Ya think so?" she asked as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a red, no-sleeve dress that had slits to mid-thigh. She had red gloves that went past her elbows and red shoes that had strings around her ankles.

"Really, really Amu!!" Ran cheered.

"She's right, desu!" Suu added as she tied Amu's hair up.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Gah, that's probably Rima and Yaya!! Man, they got over here fast!" Amu exclaimed as she rushed to get her things.

"AMUUUUU! COMPANY!" Papa yelled in a sing-song voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled Amu as she scurried down the stairs.

_FLASH!_

"Aah!" screamed Amu as Papa took numerous pictures of Amu.

"Eh, I…can't..see..".

"Good, that's it Amu! Work the camera! Ah, my little Amu is growing up!" tears started running down his cheeks.

"It…okay…Papa..." Ma patted his back between cheers.

"Eh..." Yaya, Rima, and Amu just stared at them.

Amu snapped out of it. "Hey, you guys look great!".

Yaya started posing awkwardly. "I'm hot, cha?". She had on a pink dress with straps that hung over her neck. She had pink ribbons in the usual style.

Rima blushed slightly but looked away. She had on a green dress that stopped above her knees. It was slightly tight, which showed her curves nicely. (me: What? RIMA HAS CURVES?? SINCE WHEN?!)

Amu looked toward her sister. Ami was in a corner, pouting her arms. "Ami wants to go, too!".

"Oh, it's okay Ami. Your gonna have your prom someday, to-".

"NO! AMI WANTS TO GO NOW! AMI WON'T-".

"I'll bring you back a glow stick".

Ami started pushing the trio out the door. "Bye bye! Don't come back 'till midnight! Ami wishes you a good time!". She slammed the door shut.

"Uh…well I guess that takes care of that! Let's go!" cheered Amu at a gawking Rima and Yaya and started marching down the street.

"Um…Amu? I rented a limo, it's right here," Rima called after Amu, who turned black and white.

"Yeah, and if Yaya's correct, school is the other way" Yaya added, making Amu's soul flying out.

"Nooo! Don't leave Amu-desu!!" Suu exclaimed.

The rest of the charas just stared as Amu was carried inside the limo.

Suddenly, a wind came by and blew off Miki's hat.

"AAH! MY HAT!" yelled Miki as she went to retrieve it. As she picked up her hat, she noticed a figure on Amu's balcony. "Wha…?".

"Come on Miki! We're leavin'!" Ran yelled.

"'kay, coming!" Miki yelled. She took a second look back at the figure and went inside the limo.

* * *

Luna: Ah, finished. -cracks knuckles-

Ikuto: You can get arthrtis like that you know.

Luna: Oh, put a sock in it, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Is it possible? There's a girl who can't resist my sexy charms?

Luna: Who ever said you were sexy?

Ikuto: I'm going to make you want me by the end of this story if it's the last thing I do!

Luna: Uh...good luck with that. -whispers to Rima- who would ever think Ikuto was so...so...conceited?

Rima: -shrugs-

Ikuto: Hey, has anyone seen Amu?

Ran: Last time I saw her, Luna was going to show her something really cool!

Luna: -snickers-

Tadase: Don't worry, I'll retrieve Hinamori-san.

Luna: -runs after Tadase- Hey! Wait! I wanna show you something really cool, too!

Suu: Luna does not own Shugo Chara or Prom Night in anyway!


	2. Nightmares

**Sorry guys for the super late update. I have a quizilla account and I got so into my story on there that I forgot all about this one! And for your convience, I got rid of all of the Shugo Chara characters invading the story....well, except for one.**

**Rima:Yo.**

**I didn't have the heart to boot her out; she's the person who pokes at the bad flaws in my story to make it better for you guys!**

**Well, enjoy the story! ^^**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_The rest of the charas just stared as Amu was carried inside the limo._

_Suddenly, a wind came by and blew off Miki's hat._

"_AAH! MY HAT!" yelled Miki as she went to retrieve it. As she picked up her hat, she noticed a figure on Amu's balcony. "Wha…?"._

"_Come on Miki! We're leavin'!" Ran yelled._

"'_kay, coming!" Miki yelled. She took a second look back at the figure and went inside the limo._

**Start:**

"My little Amu is growing up so fast!" Mama was still smiling happily after Amu was long gone; Papa didn't look too happy about that idea.

"I know!" Papa cried. He dried his face with his arm sleeve and checked his watch. "It's almost time for my show!" he yelled as he plopped on the couch and turned on the TV to max. volume.

"Mama! My friend is here to pick me up!" Ami yelled as she ran out the door into the car.

"Oh! Tell her mom I said hi!" Mama yelled after her. "See you tomorrow!". She closed the door and passed by Papa as she headed up the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed early, good night!"

If Papa had turned the TV a little lower, they could have heard the squeaks from Amu's opening balcony door.

* * *

"That was some night, huh guys?" Amu asked Yaya and Rima as they were going home in the limo.

"Yeah it was!" Yaya pumped her fist into the air.

"You're only saying that because you actually had a date to go with," Rima stated calmly.

"Yeah! You ditched us to go hang with Kukai!" Amu accused.

Yaya snickered. "It's not my fault you guys don't have boyfriends yet." The limo went to a stop.

"Well, guys, see you on Monday!" Amu said over her shoulder as she climbed out of the limo.

"Cya!" Yaya and Rima yelled after her as the limo drove away.

Amu could hear the loud blasts of the television screen as she walked up to the front door.

"Papa gets so into his shows," Amu snickered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Miki said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, he always watches his shows like this," Su piped up.

Miki shook her head. "Not about that. It's just, before we left, I thought I saw something-someone walking on Amu's balcony."

"Probably just _Ikuto_," Ran snickered as Amu blushed.

"I guess," Miki sighed and Amu opened up the front door.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" she yelled, but was every noise she made was drowned out by the television. She saw the back of her dad's head resting on the top of the couch and she walked up and hugged him around the neck. "I said I'm home…..huh?" Amu felt something sticky and pulled back her arms. There was bloody all over her forearms and hands. Ran, Miki and Su hugged each other and yelped lightly as they crawled into Amu's carrying bag for them.

"Papa?" Amu asked frightfully as she walked around the couch to face him. She screamed and covered her mouth with her hand, crawling on the floor and sputtering as she made her way towards the stairs. This can't be real, it _has _to be a dream, no, not a dream, a _nightmare. _"Mama! Papa is…is…" She couldn't bring herself to say it as she went into her parents' room. Amu heard a loud screech coming from the bathroom and she crawled under the bed. She could see two pairs of footsteps; one she recognized to be her mothers'.

"Where is she!?!?" a voice she remembered roared; she shuddered at the memory.

"No!" Mama screamed. "I'm not telling you!". The man slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground right by the bed where Amu was hiding.

"Tell me _NOW_!!" the man roared on.

Mama was too weak to continue on refusing. She glanced around and her eyes met Amu's under the bed. She gave a weak smile to her, but the killer finally lost his temper. Amu watched, biting her lip as hard as she could to not scream, as a knife went down her mom's stomach so many times she lost count. The killer left the room and Amu could hear the soft squeaking of her balcony door closing.

How? How could he do this to her? To her family? Suddenly a voice in the back of her mind struck her. What are you doing feeling sorry for yourself? Call the police so he doesn't hurt anyone else! She got out from under the bed and held back tears as she went past her mom's bleeding body. She ran downstairs and picked up the phone, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a voice came on in her ear.

"I did it for us," came another voice on her other. Amu turned around and screamed at the killer.

* * *

"Then what happens?" the school psychiatrist asked.

"Then I wake up, like always," Amu replied. She was in the school psychiatrist's room, telling him that the nightmares that haunted her after her parents were first killed were coming back to haunt her again.

"Amu, you know that he's never going to hurt you again," her principal assured her. "He's locked up far away. The only place he can hurt you now is in your dreams."

**And how is him being in my dreams every night torturing me better?**

"So, Amu, prom's pretty close to coming this year. You excited?" the Dr. Harper (what I named the psychiatrist) asked.

Amu nodded her head. "Now that the freak has been locked up, I'm so excited to have some free time with my friends again. Not to mention the rockin' dress I saved up for".

"Really? What color is it?".

"It's a champagne color and it's _really _sexy." The principal raised an eyebrow and Amu giggled.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Looks like school's over," Dr. Harper announced. "Have a good time at your prom!".

"Thanks Dr. H! See you Monday!" Amu called as she ran out the door. She was walking to her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Amu!" Yaya cheered. "Ready for prom tonight?".

"Not yet," Amu smiled. "We have to go to the salon like we planned-". Yaya interrupted her by grabbing her arm and dashing out the school doors.

"Rima is already waiting for us!" she explained as they headed for a silver Volvo. (Edward! *squeals* Jk.)

Just like Yaya said, Rima was already waiting in the drivers' seat. "We better hurry if we want to make Amu turn from ugly to pretty."

"We can't do that in only 3 hours!" Yaya smirked.

"Shut up, guys!" Amu punched Yaya's arm playfully as they drove down the road to the hair salon.

* * *

**Rima: You went completely off the storyline of the movie. The younger sibling was supposed to be _killed_, not saved. **

**Well, duh! I didn't want to copy off the movie and get in trouble! Plus, I didn't have the heart to kill poor little Ami.**

**Rima: But you kill her parents?**

**If I don't kill _somebody_ in the story, what's the point of it?**

**Rima: ..... Good point.**

**Chapter 3 is coming _really _soon! Please remember: Reviews are loved!**

**Rima: Mi casa es tu casa.**

**.... I don't know about that, but whatever. Oh! And I don't own Prom Night or Shugo Chara in anyway!**


	3. Meds, Boyfriends, and a Case Reopened

**Recap:**

"Hey, Amu!" Yaya cheered. "Ready for prom tonight?".

"Not yet," Amu smiled. "We have to go to the salon like we planned-". Yaya interrupted her by grabbing her arm and dashing out the school doors.

"Rima is already waiting for us!" she explained as they headed for a silver Volvo. (Edward! *squeals* Jk.)

Just like Yaya said, Rima was already waiting in the drivers' seat. "We better hurry if we want to make Amu turn from ugly to pretty."

"We can't do that in only 3 hours!" Yaya smirked.

"Shut up, guys!" Amu punched Yaya's arm playfully as they drove down the road to the hair salon.

* * *

**Start:**

"So guys, you never told me what _your_ dresses looked like," Amu finished up after talking about her own. Rima, Yaya and herself were now in the salon, talking about prom as the employees worked on their hair.

"Well, all I'm saying is that when I win prom queen tonight, nobody is going to take their eyes off of me!" Yaya giggled.

"Your so stuck up!" Rima answered playfully."But I do hope you get crowned prom queen. I rather see you up there than _Saaya." _

"You mean '_Her royal Whore-ness',"_ Yaya replied. The three all looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, Yaya!" Amu laughed. "Your_ still _using that? We called her that in _seventh grade, _for God's sake!".

"Well, she _is_ a rich slut! She changes guys every week! I bet she bribes them with her whore money!".

"Hey! That _'whore money'_ just got us a prom in a five-star _hotel! _We should at least be nice to her, for prom night anyways," Rima pointed out.

"I think Rima's right, Yaya," Amu agreed. "Just relax and enjoy the night with your friends."

"Speaking of friends, I know who _Amu's_ going to enjoy the night with," Rima snickered.

"Ikuto!" Yaya joined in.

Amu blushed. "This is what I get for backing you up, Rima?". Suddenly, the hairdresser pulled a mirror out so Amu could get a look at the back of her hair. "It looks great! Thanks!". As she was checking her hair in the mini-mirror, Amu spotted a familiar figure outside of the glass window. She looked closer and gasped: the killer! She spun around to look outside the window but there was no one there.

"Umm, Amu? Are you okay?" Rima asked. Amu turned back to look back at her friends.

"Uh, yeah. Just thought I saw someone I knew....".

* * *

(At Amu's Uncle's house)

Amu looked at herself in the bathroom and approved. She looked absolutely amazing. (pic on my page!) Ikuto won't be able to hold himself back when he sees her; she giggled at the thought. Amu opened up the mirror-cabinet (if you watched the movie, you know what I'm talking about) to put away the curling iron when her eyes met the prescription bottle. She reached out to grab it, but retreated back. No way, not tonight. She closed the mirror and screamed when she looked into it.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" Amu gasped as she held her chest.

"I'm so sorry Amu, I didn't meant to," Amu's aunt, Karen, was holding her own chest. "I just came to check up on you and I saw you didn't take your medication". Amu looked down at the floor. "Amu, that's why you've been having the nightmares again! How long?".

"Um, four days?" Amu responded meekly.

"Four days?!? Amu, why?".

"Because it's my _prom_, Aunt K! I just....I just didn't want to have that feeling at it. I don't want to be numb...".

Karen looked at Amu's pleading face and wrapped her arms around Amu. "I understand Amu. I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be _fine,_ it's all over, remember?". Amu cursed herself inside as she mimicked her principal: she was such a hipocrite.

Her aunt let go of Amu to look at her. "You look so beautiful, Amu! I wished I looked like that to my prom, but something is missing." Amu was confused. How could something be missing? She thought that everything was perfect! But her eyes grew wide as her aunt pulled out a beautiful champagne-colored scarf. _Her mom's scarf._

"No, I couldn't," Amu rejected her offer. She didn't take her meds for a _reason. _

But she wasn't taking no for an answer as she slid the scarf around Amu's neck. "You know she would want you to, Amu."

She knew, alright. That's all what Mama talked about; the dress they had found window-shopping and how her scarf was a perfect match. Amu felt warm inside as she sniffed in the faint aroma of her mom (remember ep. 1? 'Amu is a scent pervert' lol)and felt the cool cloth against her skin. It _was_ pretty comfortable. Nice, too. Amu smiled. "Thanks, Aunt K."

Karen's eyes clicked. "Oh yeah! You scared me so I forgot to tell you! _He's_ waiting downstairs for you!".

Amu gasped. "Aunt K! Why?". She grabbed her purse and stepped downstairs with her aunt following close behind. Oh, well. At least she didn't _seem_ desperate. But she soon regretted it as she saw Ikuto and her uncle. It wasn't that she didn't want to keep Ikuto and all of his sexy glory waiting, no...well, okay. Just a little. I mean, he _was_ in a tux, for crying out loud. No, it was that he was downstairs. With her uncle. _Talking. With her uncle!_ Oh god! If he said anything embarrassing to him...

"Speaking of the princess, here she comes!" Amu's uncle, Jack, remarked as he saw Amu gracefully walk down the steps. Oh, god. Did she just heard him say s_peaking of the princess??_ They were talking about her?!?! And what's with the _princess??? _But Amu couldn't help but glue a smile on her face as Ikuto put a big grin on his. Whatever happened to the smirk she knew and loved?

"Hey," Amu inserted casually as she glided towards Ikuto's extended hand. "you look rather _dashing _tonight".

Ikuto's grin slid slyly to a smirk. That's more like it. "I'm dissapointed. I thought I looked rather _stunning." _Amu loved playing along like this. That's the only reason why her aunt and uncle actually let her date a guy five years older than her; they thought he was '_sophisticated and mature'._ Boy, was he the complete opposite. But Amu's thoughts were interrupted by a familar voice.

"Well I think you look rather _sexy_ today, Ikuto," Ami, who was now 10, complimented slyly. "Excuse my sister. Her eyes are not as good as they used to be." Ikuto's smirk grew wider at her accuracy of words while Amu just giggled. Sometimes she wished she was more honest.

"AMI!" her aunt and uncle both yelled at the same time. Even though she was dangerously correct, she was _still_ ten for god's sake. Ami blew a kiss towards Ikuto and ran away giggling.

Amu's smile grew wider as Ikuto suddenly slid a white rose corsage on her wrist. "It's beautiful, thanks." But she grew lost at words as she faced his eyes. Who else on earth has eyes as beautiful and blue as his?

The two must of have been standing there for a long time because Amu's aunt and uncle were soon pushing them out the door. "Have a wonderful time, you two!" she called after them.

"Remember what I told you, son!" Her uncle followed. Amu cursed him inside. But as they climbed into the limo, Amu couldn't help but think that this was so alike to the day her parents died... She shook away the idea and slid into the limo after Ikuto.

Inside, the two were greeted by cheers, whistles and loud music that just made you want to dance. Amu smiled. Everyone had a date this year. Yaya was still growing strong with Kukai, Rima and Nagehiko were a cute, shy couple, and the last time she heard, Tadase had finally been set up with Lulu. Tadase. Amu grew guilty everytime she saw him or even hear his name. He had confessed to her last winter, but she turned him down because she wanted to be with Ikuto. All of those years of elementary and middle school where she had a crush on him, wasted when he finally gave in. But she did feel a little better when suddenly Lulu was in the picture with him.

"Amu, why the depressed face? You were staring at me with drool coming out just a minute ago," Amu was glad she had Ikuto's perverted self to keep her mind off things.

"Sorry, I was just just thinking what a shame it is; we forgot to bring whip cream to bring to the hotel," she exaggerated her sigh, but her eyes grew wide as she saw her smirking neko pull out a spray can from beneath his jacket. "Ikuto, you jerk!".

* * *

(Okay, guys. Let's just pretend that Kairi is...30! And Seiichiro is...26! Also, I will be using their last names so in case you don't know: Kairi is Sanjo and Seiichiro is Suzuki! Okay, on with the program!)

Detective Sanjo (lol, Kairi suits detective perfectly) took another sip of his coffee. He had a big case on his hands and was sure he was going to stay up all night. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in".

"We just got a call from Tokyo's Maximum Security Prison, he looks like one of them escaped while there was a big fight going on," Detective Suzuki plopped a file onto Sanjo's desk. "I think I remember reading that his name was Yuu Nikaidou (sorry, but I couldn't think of anyone else!)."

Sanjo choked on his coffee. "No way!". He grabbed the file and opened. Sure enough, the maniac's face was staring right back at him. Sanjo grabbed his coat and started out his office. Suzuki was confused.

"Um, why the sudden outburst? Who is this guy?".

Sanjo ignored him. "How long has he been gone?".

"About 3 days".

"Three days??".

"Why are you so worked up about this?". His voice echoed in the parking lot as he ran to catch up with Sanjo.

Sanjo climbed into his patrol car and motioned for Suzuki to get inside. As they drove out onto the road with a screech, he finally started talking. "About a year ago, a biology teacher got obsessed with his student, Amu Hinamori, 17 at the time. The parents complained and the school fired him. But then he started stalking her outside of school. They filed a restraining order against him and thought that was it. The guy went crazy, insane and went to her house one night. Came inside, started yelling and asking where she was. Ended up killing the parents. We got him before he could do anything with the girl. It happened on this very night, which creeps me out".

"Sounds like a scary story you would tell at a campfire".

"Yeah, except this one is real".

* * *

Me: Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be posting more dresses later but for now I only have Amu's on my page. Excuse the tiara, please.

Rima: You went off again.

Me: I know, I know. But honestly, this movie needs more humor.

Rima: You can say that again.

Me: And what's that supposed to mean?

Rima: -shrugs- Face it, sweetheart, you've got jokes not even a hyena would laugh at.

Me: FYI, that joke was corny.

Rima: FYI, you can't think of anything funnier.

Me: You want to know what's funny? Me kicking your butt out of here! Your fired as my critic!

-both stare at each other-

Rima: That was funny! -rolls on floor- Hahahahaha!

Me: I know! I don't own Prom Night or Shugo Chara! So don't sue!

Rima: -still laughing-

Me: -_-; Cut it out. It wasn't that funny now.


End file.
